


Not-So Heavenly Alternative Routes

by FidgetBird



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Implied Death, Still Angsty, alternative routes, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27552904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FidgetBird/pseuds/FidgetBird
Summary: Alternative routes for my Undertale story: Dropped From The Not-So Heavens.Likely none of these will have a happy ending, they are to fulfill my angsty urges and possibly your angsty needs.(warning: the first will be stupidly short)
Relationships: Sans (Birdtale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Not-So Heavenly Alternative Routes

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative route: One last song

Alternative route: You Escaped

It’s been a whole day of running. A whole day you escaped from the Horror’s house. It must’ve been luck when Crooks left the door a smidge too open on the day everyone was outside the house. Where? You didn’t know but you still hadn’t came across any of them yet.

And you hoped it would stay that way. 

You didn’t hate them. Crooks was the first to give you kindness when you fell into this universe. Dusty gave you entertainment when you were alone. As for Axe...besides the one time he attacked you hadn’t heard from him, but left you be afterwards. 

You couldn’t hate them, but you didnt trust them. 

Freezing air was beating against your sensitive skin making you drawl in long shivers and chatter your teeth. Your own fog was making it harder to see and emotions were crashing within. 

It was so cold.

Suddenly pain snapped around your calf and you bit your arm to muffle your scream. Teary vision went down to your leg, your face and throat felt hot. Muttering your displeasure you attempted to get rid of the metal jaws but your grip was too weak. It was like noodles trying to pull a car. 

Angrily you gripped your head and let out an ugly cry. 

So many things you wish you did, bonding with your monsters more before the hunts began. Wished you saved someone. Wished you were stronger. Wished you died with Sans. 

And here you were; lost, weak, and looking for a piece of your heart who could’ve been long dead. 

So selfish you were,

So pathetic. 

How could you rather be dead in your shitty universe after HE risked everything to bring you here, to a place where there’s someone willing to protect you, feed you and house you. Crooks did more than that but here you were, wanting to have nothing to do with him. Even hoping he’d forget all about you. Hoping he wouldnt worry about you or try to find you.

You needed to find HIM.

Find Sans, he would know what to do; he would make everything okay.

A harsh shiver ripped through you and you gripped your arms tightly, hoping this new pain would distract you. The first flakes of soft ice fell and started to coat your head and shoulders. 

A startled cry broke you.

“Snow”

Funny how things always took a turn for the worst in moments like these. Your HOPE was dwindling at the edge, all it would take was one blow and you would break. You were stumbling on your feet and your mind was conflicted all in the worst ways.

The frost on your nose and cheeks were making you numb but your teeth chattered like a malfunction machine. Or maybe that’s what you were. 

Glancing back there was a trail of blood. Swallowing a knot you forced yourself forward.

Forcing a sound through your throat you called for Sans. The first time was rough, and you called again convincing yourself that if you did it right he could hear you.

Minutes ticked to hours as you kept thrusting one foot past the other, now slower than the last. Your uninjured foot hit a hidden rock and you toppled onto the sheet of snow. Everything was freezing and you silently screamed as fat tears rolled down your stiff cheeks. 

Your wings spread overhead attempting to shield you from falling snow, though in vain as you plucked far too many you could barely fan yourself with them. Laying on the ground, soaking in the melting snow as your energy was too low for you to pick yourself up, you traced your blurry outline of your shadow.

Blue fingers didn’t feel anymore. 

You cried into the snow. You were running out of time, you knew it and you wished you could push yourself harder, have hope but....you couldn’t. You were so numb you were good as a corpse. 

But you could do one thing. 

You imagined Sans finding you just in time and taking you to a warm safe place if you just did this one last thing.

Licking your frozen lips you coughed up a strangled sound. 

Hopeless. But just pretend.

Once again you were calling for him. Smooth voice you wished passed many trees and escaped the winds. And using the last of your breathes you sang. You sang beautifully and like silk as you’d practiced before.

Before your eyes shut one last time your voice sang, in a language only you and him knew. 

Maybe he heard you, and he would find you one last time.


End file.
